


Golden

by apathyinreverie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Alec is quite simply mesmerized, unable to tear his eyes away. Because if he had thought his husband was gorgeous in the shadowy hallways of the Institute or in the muted lighting of the loft, well, then Magnus out in the Hawaiian sun is simply breathtaking, otherworldly, stunningly beautiful.Now, if only everyoneelseknew to keep their eyes to themselves, Alec would definitely appreciate it.-(Just a bit of fluffy jealousy. Oh, and Malec on the beach, of course.)





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts), [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



> Thanks to **yuki_chicken** for planting the idea of malec on their honeymoon in my head, which then somehow led to this :)

Magnus smiles lazily in the shade of their parasol, feeling rather delighted with his lot in life right now.

They are currently on a beach in Hawaii, beautiful blue water in front of them, white sand beneath them, the soft ocean breeze around them.

And Alexander stretched out on the lounge chair beside his, only in dark grey swim shorts and aviator sunglasses, skin glistening slightly with sweat, looking dark and brooding and dangerous, such a beautiful contrast to everything that surrounds them right now, it kind of takes Magnus' breath away.

By magic, his husband is gorgeous.

Because, yeah. _Husband_.

It's been ten months already, and Magnus still hasn’t entirely gotten over the fact that they are _married_ now. Sometimes he still catches himself just gazing wonderingly, happily at the wedding band on his finger, still a little floored at the fact that Alexander is actually his husband.

And now, ten months into their marriage, they finally managed to go on their honeymoon. And maybe after this, the fact that they are married at all will finally seem a little more real to him.

Or maybe it never will. Maybe he will always be a little amazed by the fact that Alexander is his husband. Magnus would be good with that.

Point is, it’s been almost ten months since their wedding and they only now finally managed to go on their honeymoon. Because things have been stressful.

Despite having dealt with the various villains - big and small - who had been threatening their lives, their loved ones, their world in some way, shape or form, the cleanup had kept them all occupied for a long time afterwards.

Not only the mess left behind by Sebastian Morgenstern’s killing spree around the world, but also the sudden increase of demon activity in the wake of Edom’s destruction as demons from other hell dimensions started vying for power. Not to even mention the rebuilding of Alicante or Clary’s sudden disappearance, sending them all on a rather frantic search for her whereabouts.

It had taken them much longer than it should have to finally find her, simply because none of them had thought to even look for her in the mundane world. The realization that she had somehow lost all of her powers as well as any recollection of ever having been part of the Shadowworld, had hit all of them hard.

None more than Jace, who had been absolutely devastated, is _still_ struggling with it even months later. And Alexander has been doing his best to prop his parabatai up in his time of need, struggling with his workload but as always more concerned with taking care of those he cares about than himself.

Glancing over at him now, Magnus is glad to notice that some of that stress that has been lining Alexander's face over the past few months finally seems to be smoothing out a little.

They had really needed a break. Even Magnus had been pretty much running on empty by the end of it.

Because while Alexander has been dealing with the New York side of things, Magnus in turn has been spending quite a bit of time in Alicante, arguing with the Clave that with the suddenly shifting borders and separations within the Shadowworld they desperately needed to establish additional structures of some sort for Downworlders and Shadowhunters to interact, to meet eye-to-eye, to communicate at the same level.

Just _something_ to show the Downworld that the Clave’s opinion of those with demon blood truly is changing.

And after hemming and hawing over it for much longer than seemed necessary the Clave had finally agreed to not only let Downworlders into the nephilim city but to have an actual High Warlock of Alicante.

Only to then promptly - and rather unexpectedly - offer that position to Magnus.

An offer which had also rather suspiciously coincided almost perfectly with Alexander being appointed as the new Inquisitor.

As soon as Isabelle heard about the suspiciously-timed double-appointment, she had joked that the Clave had likely made damn sure to have both positions ready to be offered to them at the same time, probably having realized that they weren’t going to get either Magnus _or_ Alexander to move to a different city if the other couldn’t come with.

Which, fair enough.

But with Alexander having quite the task ahead of him – not only having to get used to the job but also catching up to all the things that will have accumulated ever since Imogen Herondale’s death, seeing as there hasn't been an Inquisitor since her – and Magnus having to build an entirely new structure within Idris, establish protocols for Downworlders to live in a up-until-now-exclusively-nephilim city and also build the connections from Idris to the outside as well. Thankfully, he already knows the job itself and has even already gotten into contact with the other High Warlocks around the world, knowing most of them from his time as the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Still, both of them are going to be rather stupidly busy soon.

So, with Alexander's appointment starting in three weeks, Magnus had promptly announced that exact date as his own starting day as well – hey, if the Clave can do ‘coincidence’, so can Magnus – and then he had turned to his husband and suggested they finally go on their honeymoon before their new jobs once more keep them entirely busy.

And Alexander had immediately agreed. Quite happily so.

Which brings them here, a beautiful beach in Hawaii, after having already spent a few days in the beautiful city of Paris as their first stop. 

And Magnus absolutely loves it here. The sun, the beach, the water, the people.

The latter actually being another reason for Magnus' currently rather excellent mood.

Because they are surrounded by beautiful, scantily clad people and Alexander not only isn't looking but doesn’t even seem to notice all the skin on display, his eyes seeming to just go right past everyone here, whether they are longingly staring at Magnus' husband or not. Like they don't even register.

If anything, Alexander seems mostly busy scowling at anyone who decides to even vaguely glance in their – or rather Magnus' – general direction.

And Magnus has admittedly always had a sort of weakness for showing off something he's got that others can't have – not that he's ever had something nearly as _worth_ showing off as his gorgeous husband – and he's never had a problem with his partners showing him off in return.

But this? Having Alexander seemingly jealous of anyone getting so much as a glimpse of Magnus' skin? Well, turns out, he likes this even better.

Although, as absolutely delighted as he may be about this newest revelation, Magnus still isn't going to be so insensitive as to point out that he noticed Alexander's glaring at pretty much everyone around them, as irrational as the apparent jealousy may be.

Because they both know there is nothing to actually worry about, and as much as Magnus may enjoy the thought of Alexander’s possessiveness over him, poking fun at his husband for something like this really isn’t something that appeals to Magnus in the slightest.

So, best to just give Alexander some time to settle this with himself.

Magnus smiles lazily, stretches slightly on his towel, and then closes his eyes, ready to maybe doze a little.

Taking his husband to Hawaii was definitely one of his better ideas.

+++

Alec thinks coming to the beach might have been a mistake.

Well, the idea of relaxing in the sun had sounded great at first.

And they both definitely need the break after the past few months. The cleanup, the many funerals, the Faeries demanding compensation for their Queen's death, the sudden and unexpected surge in demon activity and only Magnus' timely intervention by way of bringing several High Warlocks, as well as werewolf alphas and vampire clan leaders from various cities together to help the suddenly so very thinned ranks of Shadowhunters deal with the demons.

Then, all the personal drama with Luke not being a werewolf anymore and Clary not being a Shadowhunter anymore and Jace kind of just falling apart.

In all of that there had barely even been the time for Magnus and Alec to celebrate the fact that they were married at all now. A thought which still has Alec a little breathless sometimes when he wakes in the morning to find Magnus sleeping next to him, peaceful, quiet, just the two of them. The thought that the warlock is entirely _his_ now.

Alec still isn't sure how exactly this happened, how he managed to get everything he ever wanted in life.

He not only found the man of his dreams, the love of his life - found Magnus, a powerful warlock, beautiful inside and out who loves Alec wholly and completely - but as a cherry on top, Alec was then also offered his absolute dream job.

In just a couple of weeks, Alec will be holding one of the highest offices in the Clave. While living in Alicante. With his Downworlder husband. The recently appointed High Warlock of Alicante.

How in the name of Raziel did Alec manage to truly have it all?

Well, the new jobs also mean that after things had barely started slowing down recently, everything is likely to once more pick up speed soon.

But that only meant that when Magnus had suggested they take a holiday, that they finally go on that honeymoon they never had before things get stressful again, Alec had immediately agreed.

Because several days with only Magnus, no distractions or duties or missions or cataclysmic, most-likely-started-by-his-siblings events to deal with? Yeah, Alec would have had to be an absolute fool not to jump at that chance.

And now they are in Hawaii, the second stop of their honeymoon.

Their first stop had actually been Paris, although they admittedly didn't see nearly as much of the oh-so-famous city as they maybe could have, simply because neither of them had felt much of an urge to actually leave their hotel room, not when they finally had a couple of days just to themselves. Of course, there were romantic dinners and walks through the beautiful city, but they just spent most of their time in Paris locked in their luxurious hotel room, just the two of them. And if Alec could do it over again he wouldn’t change a damn thing. So, there.

And after the - according to his husband - obligatory couple of days in the city of love, Magnus had suggested they change locations and spend a couple of days on a beach, out in the sun.

Alec had actually felt nothing but anticipation when Magnus had suggested it, never having been to a beach for the simple purpose of _being_ at the beach before, an admission which promptly had Magnus almost looking offended on his behalf. And as soon as they had checked into their new hotel, his husband had immediately suggested they got to the beach.

Alec had simply agreed, honestly looking forward to it.

A decision he promptly congratulated himself for as soon as Magnus changed into his beach clothes, looking breathtaking as always - in his blue-gold, rather short swim shorts, sunglasses and nothing else - but with far more skin on display than usual.

And no matter how long they've been together, no matter that they have been married for a few months now, sometimes Alec still looks at Magnus and just loses his breath at how stunningly beautiful he is, heart skipping a beat at the sight of his breathtakingly gorgeous husband.

Never more so than now.

Because if Alec thought Magnus was gorgeous in the shadowy hallways of the Institute and the muted, soft lighting of the loft, well, then Magnus out in the Hawaiian sun is simply otherwordly, stunningly beautiful.

All golden skin, stretched out in the sun on his lounge chair, makeup blue and glittery like the ocean, skin seeming to glisten and sparkle from that lotion he applied earlier, freely soaking up the sun, entirely relaxed, maybe even dozing a little, features finally free of worries and responsibilities.

Alec hasn't been able to really look away from him ever since they got here, simply mesmerized. Quite happily so.

And seeing as this is his husband, Alec gets to shamelessly ogle him all he wants.

Actually, he'd very much like to point out that he’s the _only_ one who has that right.

He sends another scowl at the pair of girls who are _again_ wandering past them, now for the third time in the past thirty minutes, always giggling, flicking their hair, skimpy bikinis barely covering the important bits, always throwing rather heated, longing looks at Alec's husband.

Okay, yes, they might be directing just as many glances at Alec himself, but that’s just entirely beside the point.

His scowl darkens.

And he knows exactly what this is.

Knows why his lips curl at that one guy - the far-too-blonde, far-too-muscled, far-too-tanned guy in the green shorts - doing some not-at-all-efficient-looking stretches just a few feet away from them, eyes rather intently fixed on Alec's husband. Knows why his eyes narrow whenever another guy or girl - from that group playing what Magnus called 'beach volleyball' earlier - pauses in the game for one reason or another to throw another heated glance their way.

Alec knows.

It's jealousy. Or maybe possessiveness. He honestly isn't sure which one. Maybe it's both.

And he is fully aware that he is being entirely irrational, because he knows with immovable certainty that there is absolutely nothing to worry about, that to Magnus everyone else here is barely more than the background canvas of their day on the beach, that he has all of Magnus, heart, body and soul, and that there is nothing and no one who could possibly tempt his husband away from him.

He knows all this.

But he still can't help it.

He doesn't like strangers flexing in front of his husband and he also really doesn't like anyone else looking at Magnus like _that_. At all.

And he would just put a stop to all the people currently ogling his husband by leaning over for a kiss or something.

But Magnus is currently at the very least dozing if not actually sleeping and they are here on holiday because the past couple of months have been ridiculously busy and Magnus finally looks like he is losing some of that stress that has been tightening the skin around his eyes recently and Alec simply doesn't want to wake him for something as petty - as entirely unjustified, stupid, embarrassing - as jealousy.

And then there is also the fact that this keeps reminding him of the last time jealousy had been a topic between them.

That time a few weeks before their wedding, when Magnus still hadn't had his magic back and then traded away his loft and moved in with Alec at the Institute for a bit. And then - for some reason - decided to be jealous of Underhill of all people. And Alec remembers how absolutely irritated with himself Magnus had seemed when he had finally kind of admitted to being jealous at all.

And how less-than-optimal Alec's reaction of chuckling in the face of Magnus' jealousy might have been.

Sure, in that moment Alec had simply felt flattered, maybe a little pleased, but mainly he’d just been utterly amused at the mere idea of him so much as looking at anyone else, amused that Magnus apparently hadn't figured out just how absolutely, uncompromisingly _exclusive_ Alec's attraction to him is.

So, he had laughed, truly not meaning anything by it.

However, _now_ , with this irrational, clawing tightness in his chest, Alec thinks that laughter truly might not have been the best way he could have reacted. 

Because turns out, jealousy is no laughing matter, and apparently also has nothing at all to do with being rational. As he is currently learning.

So, yeah. He is definitely not dragging Magnus into this.

But that doesn't mean Alec can't make his displeasure known to the strangers who don't know to keep their eyes to themselves.

Alec throws a scowl at the lifeguard who aimlessly wandered past them a few minutes ago, did an absolutely obvious double-take when he saw Magnus and has now apparently decided to set up camp only a few feet away from them and has been continually throwing rather longing glances back at Magnus ever since.

Alec doesn't like that either.

"Love," Magnus suddenly speaks up lazily from beside him, immediately focusing all of Alec’s attention onto himself and proving that he has in fact not been asleep.

Magnus is still stretched out on his lounge chair, head turned slightly to face him, lazy smile on his lips, looking so damn _gorgeous_.

And once more getting mesmerized by the sight, Alec honestly can't even blame anyone for wanting to look.

He'd just really rather prefer they didn't.

Alec just raises an eyebrow at him in question. Tries to appear nonchalant and not to give away just what has been keeping him occupied pretty much ever since they got here.

A slight smile tilts Magnus' lips as he continues, "You _do_ know that these are all mundanes, right? Mundanes who likely have never gotten so much as a glimpse of actual danger in their lives."

Alec frowns slightly, a little confused where this is going. Although, clearly Magnus has noticed Alec glaring at everyone around them and he really hopes that Magnus isn't about to tell him to stop being ridiculous or anything along those lines. Alec already _knows_ how absurd his jealousy is, no need to tell him.

The smile on Magnus' face as he reaches up to push his sunglasses up into his hair is open, warm and admittedly-slightly-amused, and perfectly matches the just-as-warm, just-as-bright, unguarded look in his eyes.

And, as always, his eyes are focused solely on Alec.

"Alexander," his smile widens. "You earn your living by regularly glaring seasoned fighters and immortal beings into submission, cowing them just with your stare alone." Okay, that's definite amusement in Magnus' voice now. "I very much doubt that anyone on this beach would be able to withstand that particular effect of your glare. If only they could see it."

He gestures vaguely at Alec's face and the sunglasses he is still wearing.

And Alec blinks, surprised.

Apparently Magnus _doesn’t_ mind Alec’s irrational jealousy.

He feels his expression lighten, a slight smirk now tugging at his lips and then - without looking at anyone around them, far too focused on his smiling husband to care about anyone else at the moment - leans in to kiss Magnus.

Just a warm, tender, claiming kiss, before he pulls back slightly, lingers in his space for a bit, getting distracted by those specks of gold in Magnus’ eyes, the sight of his smile up close. As he always tends to do.

He just can't help but lean in for another soft, lingering kiss, before he finally leans back in his chair, and then calmly reaches up to remove his sunglasses.

Lets his eyes drift over the beach.

Catches sight of the gaping girls who were just about to wander past them again, watches the lifeguard flinch when Alec focuses on him for barely more than a second, doesn't even bother sparing the group - who suddenly seem to have collectively forgotten to continue their match - a glance.

His lips tick up slightly in a smirk.

Next to him, he can hear Magnus' warm laughter, his hand reaching for Alec's own to intertwine their fingers as he languidly stretches in his chair, muscles moving under beautiful golden skin, his entire being almost seeming to glow in the sunshine. Happy to let Alec look his fill.

But this time without a single person daring to so much as glance his husband's way.

Alec feels his grin widen, pulls on their linked hands to press a lingering kiss to Magnus' knuckles, right above his wedding band sparkling gold in the sun, effectively hiding the smirk now curling his lips as he finally relaxes fully back in his chair.

Ready to absorb the sunshine, the breeze, the atmosphere. And the sight of his beautiful husband right beside him.

Maybe coming to the beach wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a bit of fluffy jealousy for no other reason than my never-ending need for malec fluff, and also because of that jealousy scene in 3b and turnabout just being fair play :3
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D


End file.
